1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to substrate processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a substrate processing system that can perform a variety of processes.
2. Background of the Related Art
Process chambers are typically utilized for fabrication of integrated circuits. Typically, a variety of processes are performed on a semiconductor substrate to form devices and other components of the integrated circuit. These processes may include etch, chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition, and other plasma or non-plasma processes. A number of related or sequential processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate utilizing a fabrication platform having a plurality of specific processing chambers. Each processing chamber on the platform is typically designed and configured to perform a specific process or a specific type of process for a specific type of substrate. For example, an etch chamber is typically machined or milled from a block of aluminum or other suitable materials to form an interior volume that is specifically designed for performing an etch process on a substrate of a particular size, and the etch chamber may include attachments to other equipment for performing the etch process, including exhaust systems, gas supply system, power sources, etc., which are specifically configured for performing the etch process. The processing chambers on a platform typically can not be reconfigured practically to perform other processes.
Since the processing chambers on a platform are typically configured to perform a particular sequence of processes, when a different sequence or type of process is required, a new platform having a new processing chamber configured for the required different process is needed. Replacing fabrication platforms imposes substantial capital costs to the fabrication equipment and other costs associated with down time and installation of the new platform.
Another problem typically encountered in conventional processing chambers is that the exhaust systems typically do not provide uniform and efficient pumping of the process gases from the processing region in the chamber to the chamber exhaust outlet. In conventional processing chambers, the uniformity of process gas flow and the efficiency of process gas exhaust are limited by a variety of factors, such as the interior volume of the chamber, the placement of the substrate support member in the chamber, the size of the exhaust outlet, and the position of the exhaust outlet. Processing chambers typically have a substantially cylindrical interior volume containing a fixed or movable substrate support member. Process gases are generally exhausted from the interior volume through a hole in the side of the processing chamber, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,367, or through a hole in the bottom of the chamber below a cantilevered substrate support member, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,723. The substrate support member often obstructs the flow of exhaust gases or otherwise results in non-uniform exhausting of the process chamber. This non-uniform exhausting of gases may lead to non-uniform processing results. Furthermore, the exhaust outlet may limit conductance from the chamber to the exhaust system because of the size of the exhaust outlet, and because the exhaust outlet typically forms an abrupt transition with the chamber wall, which obstructs smooth flow of the process gases to the exhaust outlet.
Therefore, there is a need for a multi-purpose chamber that can be configured for a variety of processes, including etch processes, chemical vapor deposition processes, and physical vapor deposition processes, for example. It would be desirable for the multi-purpose chamber to provide efficient and uniform exhaust of processing gas from the chamber.